


one of these days we'll get it right

by flailingensues



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: All of the aus, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic Available, Roommates, Seungchuchu Week 2020, Shows up late to, day 7: AU, fake dating au, omg they were roommates, without even a starbucks in hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailingensues/pseuds/flailingensues
Summary: Seung-gil would never admit it to Phichit's face, but he would do pretty much anything Phichit asked of him at this point. Including, but not limited to, pretending to be in a relationship with him.This is fine.
Relationships: Leo de la Iglesia & Ji Guang-Hong, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95
Collections: Seungchuchu Week 2020





	one of these days we'll get it right

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful amazing [MrsCalculation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCalculation) for beta-ing for me, they're super cool and they also write Yoi fic so check them out!
> 
> This is months after seungchuchu week 2020, I'm ashamed to say, but this was definitely inspired by seungchuchu week (and hopefully there are more stories to come) so I am tentatively posting it to the collection
> 
> Edit: Thank you to the best person ever MrsCalculated for doing a podfic for this??? It's so chill and their voice is so nice and their Seung-gil and Phichit voices are so amazing I legit want to cry???? y'all :))))) If you like podfics go give it a listen <3

“Seung-gil, there’s something I want to ask you...”

Seung-gil sighs. Gingerly dangles the phone at a safe distance from him. Considers hanging up, but Phichit’s profile pic is a sunny snapshot from one of his beach escapades, dressed in a loose vest and a big hat and winking from behind his ice cream. _Winking_. It made Seung-gil feel things he’d really rather not. He’s complained about the picture before, under the guise of snarking about Phichit’s bare and sunburned shoulders, to which Phichit just laughed. And then refused to change it back to something safe like hamsters or puppies or kittens. Seung-gil can feel the picture mocking him, now more than ever.

“What is it.” Seung-gil doesn’t even bother with rising intonation. It’s not a question at this point; whatever Phichit’s request is, Seung-gil will begrudgingly yet inevitably do it. He knows it. They both know it. Phichit knows, or else he wouldn’t be calling him during the school break at—Seung-gil checks his watch—one in the morning.

Which was 11pm for Phichit. Time zones were an unfair science, designed to torture Lee Seung-gil.

Speaking of things designed to torture Seung-gil—Phichit and his oblivious, oblivious heart.

“Okay so this is going to sound super weird and also super cliché, even for you, because I know you read K-pop fanfic after lights out, don’t think I didn’t notice, and I _might_ have stalked your account a little, excellent taste in ships by the way—”

“Did you just call me to expose my internet habits? Because if so I’m hanging up,” Seung-gil chokes out. The first thing he’s doing after this call is changing his pseud. God knows if he’s set his bookmarks on private or not. There are some things he does not want Phichit to see.

“Wait wait wait, please don’t hang up! My friend has a crush on me,” Phichit blurts out.

The floor rushes out from under Seung-gil’s feet.

“Oh.”

“—and like, I would be flattered, except it’s super awkward.”

“...Oh.”

Is that all Seung-gil can say now? _Oh?_ _Oh_ at the knowledge that yes, some other human being indeed finds Phichit Chulanont attractive?

“Yeah, I know right? We’ve known each other for so long, I don’t know...I just. I don’t.”

“Oh.” Seung-gil winces. “I mean. That’s unfortunate. Since you’re friends.”

“Right? I love her to bits, but it’s super weird right now.”

“Okay,” Seung-gil says, and he should be worried about Phichit, but right now he’s mourning at the revelation and its implications. Goodbye, stupid, stupid crush. Down the drain, whoooosh. _Better luck next time falling in love with your best friend_ , his mind supplies savagely.

Two more weeks. Two more weeks until school starts again. Two weeks to wash his stupid crush on his friend out of his mind. He can make it through Seollal without thinking of Phichit _too_ much, he’s pretty sure. The rest of the break...he’ll manage, somehow. It’ll be difficult, but possible.

And when the semester starts, they’ll just be regular roommates and classmates and go out and eat midnight snacks like usual. Like usual, sans crush.

Except the universe is cruel, and Phichit is oblivious, and things never go the way Seung-gil wants them to.

“It was just so awkward. I _really_ hope you don’t mind, Seung-gil, but I, uh, kinda mentioned to her that I had a boyfriend.”

_Don’t say it. Don’t say it, don’t, I won’t be able to say no—_

“Could you talk to her? With me? Just so she knows I’m taken.”

And that is how Seung-gil ends up fake-dating Phichit.

***

Seung-gil thought that whoever Phichit’s friend was would need more convincing.

As it is, May is a girl with bright eyes, a bob cut, and a sunny smile that nearly rivaled Phichit’s. She also seems to take to him with far more enthusiasm than Seung-gil would expect from someone talking to the person who was dating their crush.

“I’m so happy for you both,” she says, and she sounds so genuine that for the first time, Seung-gil wishes it wasn’t all just a farce. Phichit grins, shy all of sudden. The two of them are sprawled out on Phichit’s bed at his family home, the one that Seung-gil has only seen on his phone screen. Posters of various different musicals line the white walls, and whenever Phichit switches positions and the camera moves, Seung-gil catches a glimpse of a night light plugged into the power socket by the bed. From what he can see of the red background and white dots, it’s probably shaped like a mushroom. Phichit isn’t scared of the dark, Seung-gil knows that, so the night light strikes him as particularly nostalgic.

It hits him then, that this girl has known Phichit for years longer than Seung-gil has, has seen him grow up in a way that Seung-gil hasn’t, shared memories with him that Seung-gil couldn’t even begin to compete with.

And despite all that, she didn’t have a chance with Phichit.

What does that say about Seung-gil’s chances?

Seung-gil wants to ask her more about her crush on Phichit, about what Phichit is like when he isn’t there. What he was like as a kid. What he was like in school, growing up. Did Phichit ever mention him in their conversations?

Except he couldn’t, given that the subject in question was right there on the other side of the screen. He sighs.

“This is a terrible idea,” Seung-gil mutters in Korean.

Phichit just laughs, the git.

“What did he say?” May chirps.

“That he loves me!”

Seung-gil almost chokes on his tea. Phichit has the nerve to look proud as May coos.

“I most certainly did not,” Seung-gil says, switching back to their safest shared language, English, just so Phichit can’t “translate” for him again.

“He’s just shy,” Phichit says, grinning.

“You guys are so cute,” his friend says, and Seung-gil’s gripping his phone so tightly he starts to shake, slightly. Like his wavering resolve.

_It’s just a joke, he doesn’t like you, he’s just doing this to get her off his back—_

Deep breaths. Back in the game. Phichit, his friend. He thinks of Phichit bringing hot coffee back to their room in the winter, bundled up in his scarf. He thinks of Phichit, waiting outside his lecture hall to walk back with him. He thinks of their trips to the city.

“You do know, that your friend is a terrible boyfriend,” he says to May.

“What? Phichit, explain!”

Seung-gil likes her already.

Phichit laughs. “What is there to explain? I’m a great boyfriend, May, don’t let him fool you.”

“See, he bullies me.”

“I do _not_ —”

May bursts out laughing.

“Oh man, I’m so glad,” she says, wiping her eyes. “At first when I heard Phichit had a tsundere boyfriend I was a bit worried, but you guys are perfect for each other.”

“A _what_ —”

“For the record, I didn’t call you a tsundere, May came to that conclusion all on her own, personally I’d say kuudere or—”

“You can fight about that later, how did you guys get together?” she asks, and of course, of all the questions she just has to go for that one.

“Ah, well,” Phichit starts, and he looks at Seung-gil in what is a clear cry for help, cheeks tinting slightly red. And yeah, it probably would have been a good idea to have figured out a game plan beforehand, but Phichit was the one who did improv theatre. This should be a walk in the park for him, surely.

“We’re roommates.” Seung-gil supplies. He can see from Phichit’s pinched expression that he’s holding back from quoting the “oh my god they were roommates” video thing that Phichit had insisted Seung-gil must understand.

“I know you’re roommates, but how did you _get together_ -get together?” May asks.

“Er, you know, being roommates and all, kind of makes it easy to...you know.” Phichit says.

“Make out?” May supplies.

“No!” Seung-gil and Phichit exclaim, in sync. Seung-gil can’t really tell through the screen quality, but he would be willing to bet that Phichit was blushing

“Ha, May, you pervert!”

“What, it’s the logical conclusion!”

“No it’s not—"

“Yes it is, also I’m not judging—"

Seung-gil snorts.

“What I’m saying, is that Seung-gil at home shows a side that’s different from Seung-gil outside, and seeing them both everyday just made it very easy to,” Phichit takes a deep breath, “fall in love with him.”

Seung-gil feels the shock course through him, eyes widening. Phichit on the screen doesn’t look at him.

May is cooing, but all of Seung-gil’s attention is on Phichit, who has just said something huge and he knows it. Seung-gil isn’t sure how to react, but he has to keep the act up, or all their effort will have been for naught.

“So sweet of you, Phichit. You should tell me”— _you love me—_ “things like that more often.”

Phichit looks at him then, at an angle through his lashes, the thing he does when he’s acting all cute.

“I would, if you weren’t so mean about it,” Phichit says. He’s smiling, and Seung-gil’s heart speeds up in response.

“Oh my god, you guys,” May laughs, patting Phichit on the arm. “Well done, Phichit. You got a good one.”

***

Calling each other isn’t really a thing they did that much. Aside from the memorable phone call last week that was the cause of all this, they’d never really needed to call. They shared a dorm so they had most of their conversations in person, and they texted for everything else. Mostly for requests to buy things, or links to silly youtube videos.

But now, for four days in a row, Phichit called him in the evening.

“It’s so weird going back and seeing everything the same, except I’m so much taller,” Phichit says.

“Not that much taller, surely,” Seung-gil supplies.

“Hey, all my teachers said so. And they said that I was a star pupil and they missed having me brighten up their day.”

“See, now I know you’re just bluffing,” Seung-gil deadpans. It was a lie, of course. He believed that of Phichit, more than anyone else.

Phichit just laughs. It’s the only reason Seung-gil keeps making jokes like that.

“Yeah. Well, they were all happy to know I had a good boyfriend.”

Seung-gil suppresses choking on thin air.

“I’m hardly that,” Seung-gil says.

“You don’t give yourself enough credit,” Phichit says. “You’re a great boyfriend.”

_For a fake one_ , Seung-gil thinks. “Uh, thanks.”

“You don’t mind that I told them, right? None of them know you, and they just seemed so happy to hear how I was getting on.”

“No,” Seung-gil says. Phichit might as well, right? They were already pretending for May. It didn’t hurt to utilize that.

It wasn’t like it would continue after school started, or affect their immediate social circle, or affect their lives in any way.

***

But of course it did, because the universe hates Lee Seung-gil.

“Mom, Seung-gil’s got a girlfriend. He’s been calling her everyday.” Lee Seung-wook announces at the dinner table.

“What?” He glares at his brother. “No I don’t. No I haven’t.”

His parents seem to trust Seung-wook more than him, which is ridiculous. Being older didn’t make you more reliable and Seung-wook was the living proof.

“Seung-gil, we told you to introduce us to your girlfriend if you ever got one! What are you thinking? What’s her name? What does she study? How did you meet? Where does she live?”

Annoyance flares up inside him. How many times has he come out to them already? And even if the fact that he’s gay has conveniently slipped their minds, he’s been telling them since primary school that he _doesn’t like girls_. It’s better than being outright rejected, but there’s only so much Seung-gil will put up with.

“We share a dorm,” Seung-gil says dispassionately.

His mother tilts her head. “But don’t you live in the boy’s dorm?”

“Exactly,” Seung-gil says. He grabs his bowl, serves himself sufficient side dishes, mumbles a quick excuse (because he’s not _that_ reckless) and goes up to his room. They’ll figure it out sooner or later.

***

It’s probably the longest they’ve spent apart, Seung-gil realises. Last year’s summer break, Phichit had had training with his drama group at school and Seung-gil hadn’t gone back home because he was lazy. Leo and Guang Hong had gone on another one of their foodie trips so they had the room all to themselves. Seung-gil had appreciated the extra space, the uninterrupted study time, and Phichit’s company. They’d gone to a fan convention too, which was probably the highlight of his year. In fact, if it weren’t for the fact that Phichit wouldn’t be there, and the fact that the school needed the dorms for some winter camp or other, he would have stayed at uni for this break as well.

He mentions this to Phichit.

“I miss you too,” Phichit says.

It wasn’t what Seung-gil had said. But as soon as he hears Phichit say it, he’s not so sure if it wasn’t what he meant.

“I...yeah.”

And this is moving way too close, the part he was scared of. Being this close to Phichit, there was always the danger of slipping up. To let it start cutting too deep.

“Ahhh, I can’t wait to kiss you when we get back to uni,” Phichit whines, in the same tone of voice he uses when he fails to snap up concert tickets after hours of waiting and five minutes of frantic clicking.

And that’s it, isn’t it. That’s too close, right? He can’t just listen to Phichit say things like that and not be affected.

“Who else is there?” Seung-gil asks in Korean. 

Phichit looks around. “No one?” he replies in English.

“You don’t have to say stuff like that when there’s no one around, you know.” Seung-gil says, switching back once he knows the coast is clear.

Phichit’s furrows his brows in confusion. “Isn’t that kind of the point though? That no one else is around?”

“Yeah, but you don’t have to,” _force yourself_ , Seung-gil thinks. “What’s the point if there’s no one there to convince?”

Phichit lets out a confused laugh. “Who are you and what have you done with Seung-gil?”

“What?”

“No, it’s just, the Seung-gil I know is definitely not about the PDA.”

“I _am_ not about the PDA,” Seung-gil says, confused.

“Then what do you mean, there’s no point if there’s no one to convince?”

“Isn’t that what this is about?”

“What? What’s what about?” Phichit looks the most baffled Seung-gil’s seen him, and they had watched some strange stuff together on Netflix.

“The dating thing.”

“What about the dating thing?”

“Weren’t we fake-dating to show May that you had a boyfriend?”

For three, wild, seconds, there’s silence.

“I- _what_ ? Wait, Seung-gil _, fake-dating_? What fake-dating?”

And now Phichit’s expression is turning from confused to downright hurt and it starts to dawn on Seung-gil that they have got something _terribly_ wrong.

“I thought...we were...why would you want to date me anyway?”

“Seung-gil. I _like_ you. A lot.”

It should make him feel happy to hear that, but it’s the same way he talks about Yuuri, or Leo and Guang Hong, or even May. Seung-gil can’t believe it.

“Yeah, but not like _that_ , you _can’t_ like me like that—”

Phichit couldn’t like him.

It was too good to be true.

Silence.

Oh god, is he crying? Did Seung-gil make Phichit cry?

“I,” — _oh no no no, Seung-gil’s made him cry_ — “I’m sorry, this was all a big mistake, and I’m sorry for troubling you. I’m sorry for assuming one kiss meant we were together. I should have made sure. I won’t bother you anymore.”

“I’m not—what kiss—wait—”

“I’m sorry, I need some time alone now,” Phichit says, and he sounds so vulnerable, so hurt, that Seung-gil is stunned into silence.

And then Phichit hangs up.

***

It’s weird, Seung-gil never said anything because he didn’t want to ruin their friendship, and he’s ended up doing just that.

Seollal is the most awkward it has ever been. All of his relatives ask about his boyfriend (because his mother can’t keep anything a secret, apparently,) and give him unsolicited advice and opinions.

“Well, it’s not that surprising, is it? He’s never been that interested in girls, has he? Isn’t that right, Seung-gil?”

“Well, as long as your grades stay up, we have no reason to object!”

“It’s great that he can use English everyday! It’s great practice, to have a partner that speaks English. You should learn from Seung-gil hyung and study more, darling.”

He doesn’t have the heart or energy to explain anything to them, just nods at everything and eats the admittedly good food. He thinks of how Phichit would find it funny, except Phichit hasn’t been reading any of his texts.

Salvation comes in the form of Ji Guang Hong video calling him, Leo eating strawberry Daifuku and head bopping to whatever he’s listening to on his headphones in the background.

“Hey, Seung-gil! What’s up! Happy Lunar New Year!”

“Happy New Year,” Seung-gil replies half-heartedly.

“It’s so weird, it’s not really a thing in Japan? But I’m not complaining, it’s amazing here...”

Seung-gil listens to Guang Hong ramble about the things he and Leo have done in Japan and how amazing it is. Occasionally he asks questions that set Guang Hong off on longer, more winding tangents. It’s quite soothing, actually, to not have to think about anything and just listen to a familiar voice.

“But yeah, enough about me, how are you doing?”

“Okay?” Seung-gil lies.

“Right.” Guang Hong does not sound convinced. “It’s just that Phichit hasn’t posted anything for a few days, and he sounded down when he called, so I was just wondering if you knew what was wrong?”

Oh, Seung-gil knew what was wrong. _He_ was what was wrong. The guilt that runs through him in response to that thought is not a nice feeling.

“I may have messed something up. I’ve... _definitely_ messed something up.”

“Oh, Seung-gil. Do you want to talk about it? I’m always here if you wanna talk about it.”

Guang Hong is like that. All of his roommates are like that, all “I’m here for you,” and “tell us how you feel”, and Seung-gil always appreciated it but he never saw it as something to do with him. Like, abstractly, they were there, but he’d never need to _actually_ talk about anything.

Except this time. Maybe. He should.

It’s surprisingly easy to relay what happened. Guang Hong doesn’t say much, doesn’t judge, just nods and inserts a little hum here and there, until Seung-gil mentions the kiss.

“I’d remember something like that, right?”

“Actually, about that...” Guang Hong ventures carefully. “Phichit maybe did mention...after the final exams, it was. He was really happy.”

“After finals?” Seung-gil racks his brains. Everyone had used the whole two hours on their programming exam, and then they’d discussed the answers, and that had turned into a big celebratory dinner together...

Oh god. Oh _god._

He’d gotten drunk, hadn’t he?

He can’t remember anything after the restaurant.

“Did Phichit tell you what happened?!”

“Not in detail,” Guang Hong says sympathetically. “Just that you had some development and he was really happy about it.”

Seung-gil wants to slam his face against the wall. “I can’t remember anything!”

“Maybe you should tell him that?”

“He probably already thinks I don’t care about him as it is!”

“But you do?”

“Of course I do!” Seung-gil says, exasperated. “He’s Phichit. He’s kind, and funny, and one of the best people I know.”

Guang Hong just raises his eyebrows, and Seung-gil feels vaguely reprimanded.

“I never thought he would want to actually...” he trails off.

“So you're telling me you thought he would only ask to date you if it was fake?” Guang Hong asks.

Seung-gil winces. It sounds pretty pathetic when phrased like that.

“Basically.”

Guang Hong presses his lips together. “It’s not my place to tell you Phichit’s feelings for him...but I really don’t think you have to worry about that. Phichit likes you a lot.”

“He said so?”

“He doesn’t have to. You just have to look at him to see. But yes, he’s said on multiple occasions that he likes you, Seung-gil. You just have to believe it too.”

***

Seung-gil tries to fight the onslaught of complicated emotions that course through him as he stands outside his dorm. What he should say if Phichit was there. If he would be disappointed if he wasn’t.

He grips the bag of snacks that his mother had pressed on him to share with his roommates “and that nice boy in particular” and he hadn’t had the heart to tell her that he had messed things up royally. In hindsight, he supposed it was her way of supporting him, and he was grateful for that. And Phichit really did like all things Lotte.

He takes a breath and opens the door.

The first thing he hears is a loud whoop as someone comes and hugs him—Guang Hong—and over Guang Hong’s shoulder he can see Leo turn around in his seat and flash him a sunny grin.

“You’re back! I missed you! Oh my god you have Korean snacks—”

“Nice to have you back, Seung-gil! Guang Hong, do you wanna go get dinner?”

“What?” Guang Hong lifts his head from where it had been buried into Seung-gil’s chest. That’s when Seung-gil notices Phichit sitting on his top bunk. Seung-gil’s heart jolts as their gaze meets. His eyes are dark and unreadable, but he’s looking straight at Seung-gil.

“Oh. _Oh_. Yeah, I’m hungry!” Guang Hong chirps. Seung-gil swears he sees Leo wink at him as they leave the room.

And then it’s just him and Phichit.

“Hi,” he says quietly.

Phichit shifts, obviously meaning to get down from the top bunk, right as Seung-gil makes to climb up. They both stop awkwardly.

“Oh—do you wanna—”

“I’m coming up,” Seung-gil says, in a voice that sounds more resolved than he feels.

Phichit wraps himself up cosily in his blanket, just like any other day in the dorm. Seung-gil tentatively sits opposite him. Their knees touch, but Phichit doesn’t move away, so neither does Seung-gil.

“I got you these. I mean, my mother wanted me to give you them.”

“Thanks.” Phichit accepts the bag with a faint smile.

“I think she likes you,” Seung-gil provides.

“Well, I like her too. Probably. I haven’t really met her. But anyone who gives me Choco Pies is a good person in my book.”

Seung-gil smiles, a slight tug of the lips. Phichit smiles back. Phichit can read him well enough that he doesn’t need to exaggerate any of his facial expressions for fear of being seen as impolite.

And that thought is enough, enough to break the dam holding him back.

“I—”, he manages to get out, head hung down. He can’t look at Phichit, not right now. His chest feels raw in anticipation of what he is about to say.

_I like you. I never thought you would like me back. But apparently you do. And that’s a scary, big thing._

He shudders as he draws in a shaky breath. His eyes are hot, and he didn’t get through the whole winter break in one piece just to break down crying as soon as he got back—

Arms wrap around him, hands gently resting on his back, touch light at first, growing firmer as he leans into it.

“I’m sorry I blew up at you,” Phichit says.

Seung-gil huffs.

“Okay, maybe I didn’t blow up. But I definitely freaked out, when I should have communicated better.”

Seung-gil draws back, brows furrowed, in wonder at how Phichit could manage to apologise for something Seung-gil did wrong.

“I was just...disappointed, I guess. Not at you. At the situation. That night after finals, I thought I finally figured it all out. And then it turned out I had got everything totally wrong.”

“Not as wrong as I did.” Seung-gil mutters.

“Well, yeah.” Phichit laughs. “Tell me what the hell that was all about?”

“I thought you wanted me to fake-date you to get May off your back,” Seung-gil blurts out in one breath. It sounds really dumb and out of character for Phichit, now that he says it out loud. “I, uh. Don’t really know why I would have thought that, in retrospect.”

Phichit laughs, exasperated. “You seem to think you’re unlovable, Seung-gil, when in fact you’re freaking amazing.”

_Yeah, right_ , Seung-gil wants to say, but when Phichit says it, he just about starts to believe it. 

It’s stupid. For anyone to have that amount of power over him is ridiculous.

He risks a glance at Phichit.

His eyes are widened, expression hopeful. Open, just like his arms are. 

“I was scared before, Seung-gil, that was why I wasn’t honest. That was why I didn’t ask you outright. But screw all that, I’m saying what I think and what I want right now. I really like you, Seung-gil. And not just because other people are asking.”

It’s scary. Because laying your heart out like that is a fast track to getting hurt.

But Seung-gil would never do that to Phichit. Not again. Couldn’t even dare think of it. Not when he’s so close to getting what he hoped for and dreaded in equal amounts.

And just maybe, Seung-gil has that same power over Phichit. Maybe that’s the point.

He takes a deep breath. Looks into Phichit’s eyes.

“I like you too,” Seung-gil says, and that’s that.

***

The term _boyfriend_ , after barging into Seung-gil’s life in the most unceremonious way possible, is finally settling in decently, like it ought to. Sure, he still feels shocks all the way to his fingertips sometimes, just at the thought that not only does he have a boyfriend, but that the person in question is _Phichit Chulanont_. The same person who beamed at Seung-gil and offered him dried mango when he showed up in room 601 for the first time, cursing like a madman because he had stubbed his toe on his suitcase before. And yes, May does laugh at them no end when she finally hears the whole story. Guang Hong agrees not to make fun of them in exchange for ramen, which is petty, but the kind of petty Seung-gil can admire. Leo is too nice and supportive for anything of the sort and Seung-gil is forever grateful to him for that. If anything, Leo seems to appreciate someone to connect to as a fellow comrade. _League of Boyfriends of Excitable Energy Balls_ or something like that.

“What exactly went down after finals?” he asks Phichit one day, coffee in hand as they stroll through the park after their 8am lecture together.

Phichit turns bright red. Seung-gil’s not sure whether to count that as a win or a loss.

“You, uh, were very vocal about...certain things. And we. Well.”

“Kissed?”

“You remember it?”

“I wish. Guang Hong told me when we were both freaking out about you-know-what.”

“Well, maybe it’s best you don’t remember. You were _very_ affectionate. I wish I had a video. You would hate it.”

Seung-gil raises his eyebrows. “I’m always affectionate.”

“Yes, and you most certainly aren’t a snarky cynic. Which I don’t mind, by the way.”

“Well, can’t have you falling in love with me or anything.”

“That would be terrible,” Phichit shakes his head. His smile betrays him, like it always does. Seung-gil is so far unbested in the deadpan race.

Seung-gil smirks.

“What?” Phichit asks. “You’re being suspicious.”

“God forbid I look at you.”

“It’s the smile,” Phichit pokes Seung-gil’s cheek. “Suspicious.”

Seung-gil catches Phichit’s hand. Brings it down to fill the small space between them, holding on.

Holding hands with Phichit in a park. Not on the list of things he thought he would be doing this year, but somehow so much better.

“I’m just happy,” Seung-gil says.

Phichit smiles at him, wide and bright and dazzling.

And well, it makes everything worth it and then some.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] one of these days we'll get it right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113614) by [flailingensues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailingensues/pseuds/flailingensues), [MrsCalculated (MrsCalculation)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCalculation/pseuds/MrsCalculated)




End file.
